It's Not Always Easy Sometimes
by Leadensoul Genevieve
Summary: Katherine and Elena are twin sister who suffer a heart disease, but Kat had passed away, she left a letter to Elena and asked her sister to grant her wish.  Will Elena have enough time to do it?
1. Prologue

_**Yellow all! I come back with the new story based on character of TVD, sadly, I do not own anything of TVD. I know that I'm also writing of I'm Sorry, I Love You and Fated but don't worry I have no intention on ending them so soon but I can't help with this one! I just need to get this one out and let's see your feedback later, I kind of desperately need it.. you know, first chapter usually determine how the next chapter will be told... :D Okay, short long story, I got this idea after read some love thing myth, legend, folklore, you name it! and there was a very bright light hit my head.. anyway, I'm gonna give you the background of the story since you might get confused, need to know that all characters are humans and one more, I do not own TVD.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary<strong>  
>John Gilbert is a very successful businessman and a man that you don't wanna a mess with. He's married to Isobel, together they have 2 beautiful daughters named Katherine (21) and Elena (21) but Isobel passed away after gave birth to the twins.<em>

_Damon (25) and Stefan Salvatore (23) are still brothers. They are orphan and live from place to place since they were kids, well, their condition are the contrary of Katherine and Elena but the brothers never give up their life. Everything changed since they met Mason, he's sort of leader in kind of racing team and he has a car service station. Short story, Mason asked them to work in his workshop and they're doing great so far. 8 years they've been living together with the team, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Anna, and Mason, they're like family now._

**Chapter 1**

**_Prologue_**

_Dear Elena,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means I'm so far away from where you are, but don't be sad.. I would never forget you, sis..  
><em>

_Elena, I can't tell you where we are right now, but I want you to know one thing and I only share it with you, I don't regret being with the man I love the most. Stefan, that's his name. You should have met him, Elena, he's the most wonderful man I've ever met. I mean, he's always right beside me when I need him and he never absent to serve breakfast for me, everyday, can you imagine? that should be my job as his wife, well, that should be our little secret but yes, I'm married to Stefan about a week ago, but just don't tell anyone, yet, especially dad, he'd be totally pissed. OMG! I'm so in love with Stefan! We plan to go on our honeymoon but I don't know the place, he said it'd be surprise, another thing that I love from him, he always surprises me. _

_I am watching him now, he is busy repairing the car. My guess, we will travel to our next destination by road, well, I don't guess, I'm sure. He's so good at that. Elena, I promise, if we have a chance to meet, I'll introduce you to my husband. I can't believe I'm his wife now!  
><em>

_Well, 'Lena, that's the breaking news from me, I'll write for you more._

_Your partner in crime,  
><em>

_Katherine_

Elena re-read the letter from her sister. She wrote it 3 months ago, but it felt like yesterday. When her sister said she'd left home for good, she couldn't hide the sadness, of course she couldn't, Katherine had always been there for her, whether in good and bad. She was the best sister that she'd ever asked for. Katherine was born 30 minutes earlier than Elena and that make Katherine the elder one. They grew up together along with their dad, John Gilbert. Isobel Gilbert, their mother, was gone after giving birth to them due to cardiac failure. She couldn't survive after losing too much blood and that made John a cold and sad man. However, her death had changed him.

Since they were kids, doctor had diagnosed that the twin had a problem with their heart, but Elena was always the stronger. When they were 8, Katherine just blacked out in the middle of their birthday party. Everyone was asking why did she just pass but John ignored them and he brought her to hospital, since then they have their own doctor. Katherine was diagnosed that she had a cardiac disease, just like their mom, but they wouldn't let Katherine know as she was just a kid. They thought she wouldn't understand.

Month after month, year after year, the twin knew their own weakness but they tried to ignore it, instead they focused on doing something they love and live happily. Define happy, for Katherine, happy was being free, without being controlled by John. Indeed, Katherine was a rebel girl, but that was something that Elena loved and sometimes she was jealous of her, because Katherine had a gut to fight John to get what she wanted while Elena was just being a golden girl.

There was a time when Katherine noticed Elena was sitting on her bed with tears strained her beautiful face. Katherine pushed her to tell all the thing that had been her problem and so she did. It was simple, John didn't allow Elena to perform at ballet festival due to her disease, however, Katherine knew that it was Elena's passion since she was a baby, to dance. Well, Elena had spent 4 months to practice ballet, with John's allowance and from their doctor for sure, but 2 days before the big day, Elena suddenly fainted. They all panicked, especially John, he didn't want something happen to his precious girls, so he strictly prohibit Elena to perform.

_Katherine approached her and sat on the floor so that she could meet Elena's eyes._

_**"Are you sure you wanna do this?"** Katherina started, she knew her problem and asked carefully if she was really sure. _

_Elena just nodded with tears still flowing on her cheeks. Katherine smiled to her and wiped tears from her face._

_**"Don't cry, Elena, if you really want this, you can do it"** Katherine's gaze moved to the window, showing Elena that it was the way out._

**_"...but I can't, I'm afraid, what if dad-"_**

_**"Hey, listen to me.. You want this, right.."** she nodded and Kat continued. _

_**"..that means you have a target, if you have target you won't be afraid, 'cauze you know how to get it.."** she paused, studying her sister. **"..and right now, your target it to live your dream! To dance ballet in front of your audience, you will show them how great you are on the stage. Tonight the stage is belong to you and you will make me proud, you will make mom proud of you, won't you..."** she nodded and smiled. **"You won't wasted your 4 months practicing ballet, will you.."**_

**_"No, I won't.." _**_she was sure now._

_**"So, get up! Let's change.. I'll help you!"** She'd already proud of Kat, for helping her now._

**_"but, you don't forget we have cameras everywhere, do you..."_**

_**"Leave it to me.."** and Kat smirked, well, she always knew how to cheat almost everything._

Elena and Katherine, they might be twin, but they were totally opposite_. _Elena was introvert, while Katherine was extrovert. When Elena was being bullied, it was Kat who always be there to save her. Elena was good at literature and Kat was always good at math. Elena loved dolls and ballet, while Katherine loved cars and sports. Elena had straight hair and Katherine with curl hair. They were two completely beautiful twin with different personalities_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present<em>**

John was pacing in the corridor, waiting for any good news that should be delivered to him 1 hours ago. It was 2 am and it had been 5 hours since they took her to the operating room. All he could think about was her safety and happiness, but now, that bastard had ruined everything he'd been built since they were kids. John was beyond angry knowing that guy had tried to kill his daughter, but he was also upset that his own daughter chose him instead of her own dad.

Later on, his another daughter came to approach him. She ran to him and hugged him tightly like he was the only hope.

**"Dad, how is she? Is she gonna be okay?"**

**"I don't know, sweetheart, let's hope she'll be fine... She'd better be fine, I'm gonna kill him if something happens to her.."**

Actually she wanted to say to him that he shouldn't do anything to hurt her sister's boyfriend but she knew that John wouldn't listen.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flahsback<span>  
><em>**

**_"Ohh, you know him like what? 2 weeks? You don't know him, dear.. He can be some stranger that wants to steal your money!"_**

**_"No, dad! He's not even close than a thief if that's what you mean! He has a job!"_**

_**"As a mechanic? What can you expect from a mechanic? He can't afford afford his own needs!"** Kat started to walked away when her dad yelled back at her. **"Katherine! I am talking to you, do not walk away from that door!"** and she stopped, without turning her back._

**_"He took your money! and it's worth 4 million dollars, he tried to steal your money! Don't you see that?"_**

**_"He didn't take my money! I gave him, dad!"_**

**_"Well, that's the first step, he got money through you.. and now I forbid you to meet him again!" _**

_Katherine almost lost patience, she held the knob tightly 'till her knuckles turned white. How could his father accused her boyfriend a thief?_

_**"You can't judge people from their job, dad, even thought he's a mechanic, he's an honest and loyal man I've ever known, he never took money from people, so please stop accuse him from something he didn't do"** soon she really walk away from that door._

**_"Katherine, stop! If you walk away from this house, there's no going back!"_**

**_"I'm happy with him, dad, so I'll take that chance"_**

* * *

><p>Elena remembered that argument, she witnessed it, in fact she'd actually eavesdropped them from the next room. John and Katherine were both so stubborn, no one wanted to listen. Kat defended her boyfriend, she had no idea who really he was back then, why she defended her boyfriend firmly, and just now, after Kat sent her a letter, Elena knew who that guy was, it was Stefan.<strong><em><br>_**

It had been 6 months since Elena saw her last time. Kat only said to Elena that she had to be brave to get anything she wanted and with that, Kat left without looked back. It'd been 6 months since she was left without her sister, the one who always listen to her. 6 months she felt really alone. Sometimes she really wanted to call Katherine but since Kat changed her number, it was so hard to track her. It wasn't a secret that John would do anything to get her daughter back and apparently Kat had better way to hide herself, well, she was Katherine.

In a meantime she was thankful that she had Caroline as her best friend. They became closer since Katherine left her, Caroline knew how to protect Elena since she was weak. Some boys just tried to take advantage of her, to get through her money, mostly. Well, it wasn't like John could be there all the time but the fact that John was barely at home. He traveled a lot, having business meeting from city to city. Maybe if he didn't get the news that told him Kat had a heart attack, he wouldn't come back. After all, John never stopped thinking about Katherine.

Her mind back to reality when Caroline entered the room. They were hugging, hold on to each other. She knew Elena would be break if she'd lost her sister. So there they were, comforting Elena, her hand rubbed her back and she didn't stop soothing her.

**"Elena, I got the letter... from Katherine"** she wiped tears from her face. **"It arrived today.."**

Elena was shocked, she had no idea that Katherine would send her a letter, maybe Kat didn't know she would end up like today, in a hospital surrounded by doctors who tried to save her life.

Caroline took the letter from her bag and handed it to Elena. She doubted at first, she wasn't sure whether she ready to read it or not but she had to take it anyway, it was Katherine's.

* * *

><p>Tears flowing when she finished read it. Katherine knew, she just always knew, maybe it was her nature to guess everything. John sat on the edge of the seat, near the operating room while Caroline sat next to Elena. Not long after, a man with white suit came to see John. Elena wouldn't dare to approach them, she still held the letter tightly in her hand, trying to hold the tears that would erupt anytime.<p>

Elena was numb, she tried to gather some energy that left within her. She wanted to see Katherine, she had to. Finally she got up and soon it followed by an extremely headache. Her world was spinning around and Caroline noticed. She held Elena's hand, not wanting to let go as she knew Elena's body weakened. After Elena was sure that she could stand up, she signaled Caroline to let her continue. One step, she fought it. Two steps, her dizziness was gone. Three steps, she was sure she could continue. Four steps, she felt something wrong, like she wanted to throw what's on inside her stomach but she ignored it. Five steps, she felt so light as if she was a feather. Six steps, darkness embraced her beautiful feature.

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>0.0 What happened to Kat? Will she be okay or can she survive? What about her twin sister?<em>**

**_where is Stefan when Katherine needs him or does he just want her money?  
><em>**

**_First of all, I'd like to expose the base of this story at first chapter so that you can follow where it leads... I hope it went well and please let me know what do you think about this chapter and Thank you so for reading this chapter and stay alert to find the next one... :)  
><em>**


	2. Scotland

_**A/N : **I haven't touched this story for a while now but I intend to continue..and I'm really glad that I can finally post the 2nd part, thanks to time! :)) and before we start, I'd like to recap so you won't get confused.. _

_Katherine and Elena are twin sister but Katherine passed away from suffering cardiac failure and John Gilbert blames Stefan Salvatore (a.k.a. Katherine's husband) for her death. Meanwhile, Elena deals with the grief and thanks to Caroline for being with her all the time. Before Katherine's gone, she left a letter for Elena, turns out, it is her last wish.  
><em>

_I've got only 2 reviews for chapter 1 :'( and I hope I can get more this time._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Year Later...<strong>_

The first time they'd told her that Katherine was gone, it'd be the worst time in her life. She'd just wanted to disappear because she knew that there was no one who did really care more than her sister. John, her father, had to be gone for his business trip across Europe. He only got a chance to see Elena in the hospital after she'd passed out, well, he'd been there for a whole time but then he had to bury his daughter without Elena since she was out cold.

A year after Katherine had passed away, Elena had been dealing with that but nothing would never be the same anymore. She'd lost a sister, she'd lost best friend, she'd lost someone who knew her better that herself, she'd almost lost everything and she'd never felt any lonelier in her entire life before but the show must go on.

"So, how was your trip, dad?"

"It was great, had to travel around Europe though the big tender is in Asia and we won it" John paused as he cleaned his mouth with napkin.

"There are hundreds of successful companies join the party and I knew it was never going to be easy, considering the economic situation in the US, you know.. but I am so confident that we're gonna make it _and_ we're given a chance to expand our business in Asia, what a great chance. This is like my dreams come true!"

He can't hide happiness that he kept for all this time and finally sharing to his daughter wasn't a bad thing, true, 'cauze it was Elena, not Katherine.

"Congratulations dad! I know you're good at this and I never doubt you"

"Thanks, sweetheart.. What about you? Is there any news that you'd like to share?"

She took a gulp of a red wine before continue, 'cauze she knew it won't be easy to 'coax' her dad.

"Uhm, yeah, actually I've been thinking lately about spending my holiday and I've planned to go to Scotland"

"Scotland? Are you joking?"

"No, of course I'm not joking.."

"Do have any idea how cold is there? It's in the middle of winter, you're gonna be frozen"

"Dad, I know you worry about my health, but I'm gonna be fine, I promise" she paused and hoping that John would allow her.

"Besides I have Caroline, she's going to inform you _if_ anything goes wrong but nothing will happen, really, dad.."

He leaned back, considering about decision he had to take.

"I don't know, Elena, you're the only one that I have and I can't forgive myself if anything happens to you.."

He looked down, frankly, he wished that Elena would spend her time anywhere but Scotland or any place that has huge potential to take her condition down.

Seeing this, Elena took her decision, she needed to go there, it was Katherine's wish and she'd grant it.

"Dad, I, if you'd like, I can ask Klaus to check up on me before leaving, he can make sure that I'm in a good condition for traveling"

"Well, I can agree with that, but _only_ if Klaus says that you're in a good state to travel then I'll let you go to Scotland"

"Deal!" she ran to John to give him a big hug.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

The next day, Elena went to the hospital. Her meeting with Klaus was at 11 pm and here she was, standing next to her car, hoping that Klaus would corporate with her.

"Good afternoon miss, can I help you?" the nurse with blond hair asked her politely.

"Yes, I'm Elena Gilbert and I have an appointment with Dr. Niklaus at 11, is he available now?"

"Oh, miss Gilbert, sure, please wait for a moment. He's still have one patient left in his room at the moment and then it's your turn"

"Okay, thanks" she smiled as she walked away.

"So, that's the future wife of Dr. Niklaus?" the younger nurse who sat next to her wanted to make sure after Elena was far.

"Yes, she's the Elena Gilbert, y'know.. the one and only daughter of the successful businessman in the country, John Gilbert"

"Well, she's so beautiful and lucky to have him.. Dr. Niklaus is such a gentleman, I think I've been in love with him since I joined in this hospital, ugh, I'd kill someone to be like her..."

"Careful for what you wish for, apparently, the future Mrs. Niklaus is not that lucky"

"Uhh? What do you mean? He doesn't love her?"

"Of course he's so in love with her, the thing is she has a problem with her condition.." she leaned closer to whisper. "She has a problem with her cardiac and her twin sister had passed away from that a year ago"

"Ohh, that's terrible"

"Yeah, that's why he's overprotective of her"

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

"Hello Elena, how are you?" Klaus greeted her by giving her a warm hug.

"I'm good, thanks"

"Please have a seat, I hope you're not in a bad shape this time.."

"No, I'm great, I just need a little help actually"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I plan to go to Scotland next week but dad seems so worry about my condition and the only way to convince him is for me to check myself up so that I can stick with my plan.. and you're the only one who can help me"

"You sound so desperate to go there, hm, I think I can do that, but isn't it snowing over there?"

"Duh, it's winter there, so maybe it is but I don't really care, I just need to go there, so, could you please help me?" she gave him a puppy dog eyed look.

"Ohh c'mon Elena, don't give me that look, I won't fall for that" they both chuckled. "Okay then, you sure you can handle the cold?"

"I'm sure I can keep up, I just need you to check up on me so that dad won't be worried too much"

"Okay if that's what you need besides I'm so happy to see you can finally enjoy your life"

That was what she liked from Klaus, he never doubt her. Ever since they knew each other, she can see that Klaus was a good friend and he would never take her down. They've been friends for seven years, well, basically Mikael, who was Klaus' father, was a friend of John.

After the general examination, Elena was standing by the window, enjoying the view of a great artificial lake while thinking of her future. She recalled the conversation between the nurses when she entered this hospital.

_Is it true? Does he really love me? Why would people think that we're gonna get married?_

_No, Elena, they're just gossiping. Don't listen to them, besides, Klaus is a good man, he deserves someone better, someone...healthier._

"Beautiful view, isn't it..."

Elena was brought back by his voice.

"Yeah, it is, hey, I was wondering when can I get the result"

"In 2 hours, top, but we can have some lunch while we're waiting, if you like.."

"Sounds good to me"

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Caroline stayed over at Elena's, they usually do that in weekend.

"So, your dad's finally let you go to Scotland?"

"Yep, only after I checked myself up with Klaus today. The result are all good, so there's nothing to worry about and I can go"

"That's great, I was pessimist before, well, daddy dearest might not allow you to travel that far but you convince him at last.."

"Yeah, actually Klaus helps me to convince him"

"Klaus helps you to convince him? That guy seriously has a crush on you, Elena, don't you see that?"

Elena only smiled hearing this but deep down, she liked Klaus as a friend, best friend, that's all, but she remembered conversation between nurses this afternoon where she was at the hospital and she was trying to connect it with Caroline now.

"What's this?" Caroline asked as she grab a box from a table.

"That's my new pill box, it'll remind me to take my medicine while I'm there"

Caroline played with it and she was curious why would Elena buy the new one if she had before.

"I thought you already have one"

"Well, it was broken, so Klaus gave me the new one"

Caroline teased her by giving Elena smile that make her more shy. They both laughed but Caroline never had a problem if Elena get closer to Klaus.

"Seriously, Elena, Klaus is one in a million, how could you not love him?"

"Caroline.."

"What? He's a good man and when he's around you, he can never take his eyes off of you, you know what I mean.."

"Why is it suddenly people concern about me and Klaus?"

"People? You mean, it's not only me who can see it?"

"Well, I heard nurses in Klaus' hospital gossiping" Caroline demand to know more and she moved closer to Elena.

"Lemme guess! Did they talk about your future with Klaus? and you finally live happily ever after..."

Elena looked down. Happily ever after, that wasn't in Elena's list, she could not live happily ever after with her condition. It was just a dream, maybe God will take her sooner or later, she just needed to prepare herself.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Elena, it's okay if you also likes him, I can tell that Klaus has feelings for you and you know it.. just don't build a wall around you, open yourself to someone"

Elena knew that her life would not last longer that was why she can't open herself to someone. Her sister's death was another proof that someday she'd end up like her and if she let someone in then she might disappoint him someday, besides Klaus was just a friend to her, yes, he was a good man but no matter what, he'll stay friend for her.

"Thanks Care.."

"Sure! So, what do you wanna do in Scotland, aside of our mission to grant Katherine's last wish?"

"Maybe I'm just gonna sit around and enjoy Scotland, ughh, I don't know yet, my sister's wish is the top priority once I get there"

"Yeah, but how do we know the place when we got there? We have no clue at all"

"I have" Elena showed her the letter. "It's written here that I'll meet Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother, he knows the place"

"What a sexy name, I wonder how gorgeous he is when I meet him"

"Sure Care, all you think about is just boys"

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried if you don't get one" Elena laughed and Caroline threw her a pillow.

They had a pillow war, after got exhausted they both lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Seriously Elena, I have a feeling that this gotta be something"

"What do you mean?"

"You, me, Scotland, the Damon Salvatore. I mean, things happen for a reason and I really can't wait for the next week!"

Elena only closed her eyes, enjoying the night with her best friend.

_Maybe what Caroline said was true, it's gotta be something, but, well, we'll see._

_and Damon Salvatore, I like that name, hmm, frankly I'm just like Caroline, I was also wondering how gorgeous he is, maybe it'll be my new adventure after all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys enjoy it and please review.. :)<em>**

_Thank you so much!_


	3. The Dinner

**The Dinner**

( Chapter 3 – It's not always easy sometimes )

* * *

><p>The night before Elena leave for Scotland, John held a dinner at his house. It was actually to spend more time with her daughter after realizing his mistakes, for not being with her most of the time and also, he wanted to spend more time before John returned to his business trip to Asia that night.<p>

"So, I've been thinking about something lately.." John said as he enjoyed the pudding for his dessert.

Elena glanced up to meet her dad's eyes and looking for some clue and so did Klaus.

"Is it good thing?" Elena asked plainly before her eyes met Klaus'

"Well, it is a very good thing, in fact, this could be the future for both of you.."

Curious, Klaus put the fork down and focus on John. He was dying to know what was that about that involve him of their future.

"Well, we can't wait to hear it.."

Elena's mind have wondered to the worse possibility of what John's thought and she'd always prayed that it would not happen, it can't happen, not when she had to hurt someone in the process.

"I've been seeing myself in the future, well, actually picture it and I know that I only have Elena.." John turned his eyes to Elena with pure affection. "I've seen her when Isobel brought my angels to this world and it was the most wonderful time in my life.." he smiled to Elena, a genuine smile that Elena ever wanted.

"I knew from that moment, my life would change forever and it did, I can't never be the same.." he paused, staring at Elena. He realized that he wasn't the perfect daddy figure for both of them but he truly wanted to make them happy. "...and I'm sorry, my dear Elena, for things that I've ever done to you, for not being with you all the time, I missed your first step, I miss your first word when you said dada... after all, I'm just a human and I'm not a perfect person but I've tried, I always try...so that I can be what you want me to be"

Elena can relax now, his dad didn't really bring up the worst scenario to her life, instead, she realized that John was trying to change, lately, and she appreciated him for this.

He took her hand in his' and caressed it gently, her dad was back, she thought.

Elena can only smile, she suddenly lost of words. Never in her life that her dad would say something like this. Klaus was also happy seeing this moment, he might enjoy some little story of what they'd been really through so far but now he was glad to see Elena's smile plastered on her beautiful face.

It was a beautiful moment for them, finally a little piece of love willing to find them, but before John continued, his loyal assistant, Frederick, came to approach him.

Frederick was always be his loyal-served assistant and he was always well-suited, never let people see the worst of him, in fact, he was an ex-felon and been at jail for 10 years for murdering. Elena had no idea why John had ever hired him but one thing she did know, Fredrick was John's right hand man.

Frederick bowed to tell a message to John, never letting the others to know their business.

"It's okay, Elena, there's nothing to worry about.." John told her calmly when he found his daughter tensed up.

"Apparently Fredrick came to remind me of how long can I be here before I leave you two alone.. and regarding to that matter.." he turned his attention to Klaus who was wandering something, too.

"Son, I'm so grateful that I have a chance to be acquainted with you. You're a good man, generous, smart, always so compassionate for your job I'd like to thank you for taking care of my daughter.."

He took a moment to study their expression, well, happiness was spreading in Klaus' face while Elena was getting more tense.

"so, before I leave for only God-knows-how long, let me share of my thought on this special moment.." John stopped for a moment to take both of Klaus and Elena's hand and gripped them firmly.

Both of Elana and Klaus were also dying to know.

"Klaus, you've been like a son for me and I trust you, you're capable of taking care of Elena and I've seen that all this time.." he then turned to Elena.

".. and Elena, I know you've never really been so happy before and I want you to be..."

Elena's mind wondering to something else, this was the moment that she was afraid of, the time when she was powerless to fight against her dad's will. She was lost in her world for a moment, re-called the memory she'd ever shared with Katherine.

_"Hey, look at him.." Katherine whispered to Elena when she caught Klaus was staring at her sister._

_"I think he can't take his eyes off of you, hm.." Elena looked at the man who played piano that night and true, Elena's eyes met him._

_Katherine let her sister enjoy the moment for a while before she cleared her throat._

_"You're blushing, 'Lena.."_

_"Uh, wh-what? No, I'm not.." she denied it and grabbed her purse, ready to explore other place._

_"Oh my god, yes, you are!" Katherine followed her behind and she noticed there was a slight disappointment in Klaus' face._

_"Kat, don't do that.."_

_Kathrine smiled but she can't hide her amusement, ready to tease her sister._

_"Alright, I stop.. but look at you! Aren't you so happy to see that guy?"_

_Knowing her sister wouldn't stop, Elena took away, leaving her behind but a wide smile plastered across her face._

_Katherine tried to catch her up and the grabbed her arm, she dragged her sister to sit on a bench at the backyard._

_They were both exhausted and tried to catch a breath._

_"Oh god, he is just something, don't you think.."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Kat.."_

_"Well, his name is Klaus and he's Mikael's son, you know how close our dad with Klaus', huh.."_

_Elena turned to see her eyes and curiosity was all on her face._

_"What, 'Lena.." Katherine straightened up and spilled her mind. "Lemme tell you something, you, my naive sweet twin sister, don't be so surprised when someday dad ask you to marry the gorgeous Niklaus Smith" she winked at Elena._

From that moment, Elena can't stop thinking about what her sister had said, afraid if it really happen.

"Elena.. Elena.." Klaus' voice was echoing through her mind and tears leaked freely from her eyes when she finally faced reality.

"I'm sorry, I just need a moment.." Elena removed the napkin from her lap and rushed to the toilet, leaving Klaus and her dad alone.

"That didn't really go well, huh.." John tried to break the ice as he saw a bit disappointment in Klaus' eyes.

"John, I don't think that this is not-" before Klaus can't finish, John interrupted him.

"The right time? Oh, c'mon, Klaus, there will be no right time for this.. I've known you since you were a kid and that means I can see you have feelings for my daughter.." John said blatantly, he just wanted to push Klaus to admit it.

"Besides, Elena never end up well with guys before, mostly, they're after her money. As a father, I need a man who can really understand my daughter, love her sincerely, not some random guy who after her money and _you_, Klaus, I know your family, let's just say we're perfect for each other.."

Klaus really appreciated John's decision to take him as his future-son-in-law but he can't just ignore Elena's feeling and health. He was worried if Elena received _unpleasant_ news when she wasn't ready.

"I don't know what to say, John, I can't lie that I'm so happy and honored that you trust Elena with me, but this announcement may not be right for her at the moment, she needs more time to think about this.."

John didn't really know the impact of this news to Elena, that was why Klaus was trying to convince him to postpone it.

He dried his wine and took his coat, ready to leave and he can understand if Elena can't take this now but he was sure Elena will agree with him some time later.

"Trust me, son, this is the best for her"

"You don't understand, John, this isn't just about what's the best for her.." Klaus snapped, now he didn't really care of what reaction he might got, he just needed to clear it.

Realize that John wouldn't listen, he tried to sooth himself, he knew that arguing with him at this moment won't solve any problem.

"Let's just talk after Elena comes back from Scotland.. As a doctor, I want best for her, so please give her more time, let her have some fun, she needs it.."

John didn't seem really understand that, or _care_, about this situation, instead he grabbed his scarf and draped it around his neck.

"I see.." he tapped Klaus' shoulder, as a sign that he trust Elena's life on him but Klaus had no idea what to say anymore, one thing for sure, Elena's health was his top priority.

John walked away, ready to get in the car but he stopped and turned to look at Klaus.

"and one thing, welcome to this family, son.."

* * *

><p>Soon after John and his bodyguards disappeared, Klaus came back to dining table. He was thinking about his feelings toward Elena, indeed, he was happy that John put a faith on him but he can't be 100% happy if Elena wasn't on it.<p>

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

Elena sat on the closet in her fancy bathroom. Her eyes swollen from crying and yet she still can't stop it.

_"Don't be so surprised when dad asks you to marry..don't be so surprised when..."_ Katherine's words rang in her head.

She did like Klaus, didn't she.. but why was she so shocked to hear this news.

_knock..knock.._

"Elena, it's me, are you okay?"

Klaus didn't get answers, he knew she was upset and he took a part of it.

He leaned his forehead on the door, he just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Elena, please, just say something..."

"What do you want?" Elena replied, her voice cracked from sobbing.

"Your dad has left, he was in a rush... so he didn't get a chance to say good bye to you"

5 minutes and he didn't get any respond.

He slid down and leaned his back on the door, still hoping that Elena would open it and listen to him.

"I know that you hate me for what we've heard before, but as your doctor, I am begging you not to drown yourself in this matter.." He paused as waiting for any answer but she didn't say anything just yet.

"You're like a bird, Elena, the tighter someone hold you the more you fight it.. Sometimes, I see Katherine's resemblance in you, there's a fire inside of your heart, you just need to ignite it.."

Inside, Elena listened to every word that he said. He did really care about her and Elena never expect that Klaus can read her like an open book.

"I talked to your dad before he left, we can sort things of after you're ready and he agreed" the last part, he didn't seem so sure after John was positive about his decision.

"What about we just live our life like before, I am your doctor and you're my patient but don't worry, I'll be your friend whenever you need me.." Klaus believed that if he say something sincerely, people would listen to him and he did it to Elena.

"You can come in.." Elena's raspy voice called him and he opened the door slowly.

He was inside when Elena was sitting on a closet, dried her tears out.

He lowered himself so that he can face her and it actually pained him to see her like this.

"Elena, shh, don't cry.." he wiped tears from her cheek. "You look like an old grams if you're crying, you know that.."

He can hear her chuckle and a slight smile across her face but there was pain in it.

Klaus took her hands and hold them in his. "You don't have to worry about this matter, I promise everything will be fine.."

but she just shook her head.

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep"

Klaus understand of what she mean.

"Okay then, what about you promise me that you're gonna have fun in Scotland"

After think about a minute, she nodded. "Well, I think I can promise you that.."

"Good job, now get some rest and I'll take you to airport tomorrow"

Elena got up and ready to leave Klaus alone, in fact, she didn't have feelings for him, did she..

She stopped and turned to see him. "and just so you know, I don't hate you, Klaus.. Good night.."

"Good night, Elena"

* * *

><p><em>I hope I didn't bore you out with this chapter and well, I'm still team Delena but I just find something interesting in Klaus and Elena, just like what I see before, when Stefan and Elena, and then I found myself interested in Damon and Elena.. Anyone who has the same thought with me...? ;)<br>_

_Some part might contain of Klaus and Elena but you'll see Damon and Elena as well, you just need to be patient.. :)_

_and pretty please review this chapter as well, I need to know how far you're interested in this story, you can also share your thought, comments, anything.. thank you so much!_

_**A/N**: English is not my first language thus I apology if you find any incorrect grammar or the vocab, I did my best to find the right word in english though.. thanks for your understanding._


	4. The Blue Eyes

_**4 hours before leaving...**_

"Ticket, check... passport, check... cash, check..." Elena double-checked everything before they leave, including Caroline who hasn't showed up.

Looking down at her watch, she decided to grabbed her phone and dialed Caroline's number.

"Caroline's here"

"Caroline, where are you? We don't wanna miss the flight, do we.." Elena sounded irritated.

"Oh my god, Elena, relax.. We still have 4 hours before the plane leave us"

"I know, but time goes so fast, Care, I don't want to be late, not to mention if we got stuck at traffic"

"There you go again, Elena, don't panic, it's not like you're getting married to Klaus or something. Stop worrying, everything is gonna be fine" Caroline explained her calmly and gently, hoping that Elena listen to her.

_Hell, I am getting married to Klaus sooner or later, damn!_

Caroline can hear Elena take a breath, trying to calm her down.

"Alright, I'm fine, I'm so sorry, Care, I've been a jerk... It's just.."

"It's just what, Elena? You okay?"

"I don't know, Care, I just really need to get out of here as soon as I can.."

"It's okay, I'm on my way to yours, I'll see you there in a few minutes"

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

"Writing about a hot gorgeous doctor on the downstairs?" she teased her best friend when she found her wrote a diary.

"That'd be your job to guess and mine to keep" Elena put the pen down and closed her diary.

"Is Klaus coming with us?"

"Nope, he's just taking us to the airport. Dad insists to make sure that I'm safe, so he asked Klaus to take us there"

"Wow, your dad must be love you"

"Yeah, I know and I have no doubt that he's also asked you to baby sit me"

Elena can see a slight different expression in Caroline's face and she felt bad for that. How could she not, her dad did ask Caroline to baby sit her, she can tell from the way Caroline look now.

"Oh god, he did ask you to do it.. I'm so sorry, Care, I really have no idea"

Caroline still stared at the floor, she didn't want to look at Elena and Elena felt guiltier than before.

"Caroline, please.. I know my dad shouldn't have done that, please, what can I do to make it better?"

That was the end for Elena, she thought as she only got disagreement from her only best friend.

_God, I'm such a bitch now. First by dragging her to feel what I feel and my dad really did ask her to baby sit me. Even worst, baby sit me like I'm such a spoiled brat. Now, what can I do? I can't just leave her alone, she also wants to go to Scotland..  
><em>

"Care, please look at me.. What can I do to make it better?"

Few seconds later, Caroline stared back at Elena, her eyes showing that she hold the tears.

"Gotcha!"

Soon, Elena realized that she fell to Caroline's trap.

"You should see yourself, Elena!" Caroline still laughed while Elena was relief that it wasn't real.

"Don't do that again, Care, I swear I'm gonna kill you if you ever try to-" before she can't finish, Caroline started to tickle Elena and they both fell on the bed.

Their happiness only lasted for 5 minutes before the reality hit them, especially for Elena.

"Okay, I'm done, let me catch a breath.."

"Seriously, Elena, there's a handsome gorgeous perfect guy waiting for you downstairs and you just wait me in your room, what is so wrong with you?"

"Please don't start"

"I think your dad didn't ask you to ask him to take you to airport, I think he's the one who wants to take you, darling.."

Elena turned to see her best friend, thinking whether it was true or not.

"What? C'mon, Elena, Klaus has crush on you, it's obvious and people can see that.."

Elena straightened up but didn't leave the contact eyes with her.

"Care, there's something that you should probably know.. My dad has arranged a marriage for me and Klaus"

Shocked with the news, Caroline only mouthed an 'o', she can't think for a second.

"I've been thinking last night about it and I've come up with a decision.. that Klaus and I are just friends, we're never be more than that"

She took a deep breath before continue.

"No matter how hard I try to accept him as...well, a lover, I can't, Caroline, I just can't. I love him like I love you, as one of my best friend who never stop caring for me"

As her best friend, she knew that Elena didn't, never actually loved Klaus, not even a second, she only loved him as her friend but she just liked to tease her. So, she did thing to break the ice. Caroline took her hand and prepare for the reply.

"Well, it's just too bad, you know, he seems so nice and might I add, one in a million.. but I understand, Elena and I'll always be by your side whenever you need me" Caroline stared down at their hands when she smiled.

"Thanks Care, wait..why are you smiling?"

"You sure you're gonna be just friends with Klaus?"

"Totally, why?"

"Well, that means I can go chase him down"

"Caroline.."

"What, you jealous now?"

"No, I'm not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"You really are asking for a war"

"Girls, you ready?" Klaus stepped in as they both were laughing, he had no idea what had happened before.

After the event last night, both of Klaus and Elena had sorted things out and they agreed to not offend it.

"Sure we are!" they answered together and got up.

Elena sat in front seat beside Klaus and Caroline at the back, she was so busy fixing her make up, truth was, she already was like a barbie.

When they arrived at the airport, Klaus and Caroline noticed that Elena was looking for something as she dive her bag.

"Elena, please tell me you bring the tickets" now Caroline started panic.

"I have it, Care, I think I leave-"

"Looking for this?" Klaus took a pill box from his pocket.

"Yes, that, oh god, I totally forgot, thank you so much, Klaus, you just save my life" relief washed her after she found what she looked for.

"Sure he do, he's your doctor, Elena, he saves people's life, too" Caroline teased them both but she got a threaten look from Elena before Elena turned back to Klaus.

"You're welcome, I also set the alarm, it'll remind you to take one"

The rest of their trip went silent, no one said a word. Elena distracted herself by listening to the radio, Caroline was being Caroline, she can't stop looking at herself in her pocket mirror and Klaus was just driving safely.

By the time they got to the airport, they had enough time to check them in.

Klaus helped the girls to take their bags and walked them to the gate while Caroline decided to get inside first, to help to check them in.

Elena and Klaus walked side by side, he escorted her to the gate.

"Uh, we're here, so, I guess I'll see you in the next few weeks"

"Sure, I'll see you then"

Awkwardness came hit them both but Klaus didn't want that happen, not after they'd known each other for years.

"C'mere"

The next thing she knew, she was in Klaus' embrace. He hugged her tightly, but wasn't she suppose to feel warm? She wasn't but in fact she was.

She felt warm ran through her body when her eyes locked with the blue-ocean eyed man who was accidentally watching her from afar not because of Klaus.

_Who was he?_ Elena questioned herself but of course no one answered.

She can't stop staring at those beautiful eyes, it was like she was drown without no one pull her out. Wasn't it strange? When you met someone you never knew but you felt like you know him forever?

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** : I don't know what to say anymore, it's been crazy out here and it keeps me to fight more to keep writing. Thank you so much for your time to check on my story! and I can't thank you enough for you guys who have patiently waiting from chapter to chapter, I know this one might not perfect but I'll do better, oh and Delena is starting from now on! I hope you guys happy... and I still need your reviews to meet what my lovely readers expect, so please hit the review button.._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2012! :)_


End file.
